new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tea Country
"Our land, our history." '' ''The motto of both the Tea Country and the Wakumi clan. Located south of the Akinian Empire, east of the Wind country and north of the various island nations lies the Tea Country. Ruled by the Wakumi dynasty, of the Wakumi clan, the country is known for its neutrality for the past hundred year. History The history of the country is intertwined with the history of the Wakumi clan. The Wakumi managed to establish a power base in the city of Wakuma, they started to expand their might and influence. Various small conflicts, political arranged marriages as treaties saw that the Wakumi managed to expand their sphere of influence. The south of Wakuma was secured without much trouble or resistance. But the north? That would come with bloodshed. The Togashi Struggle The first obstacle to the Wakumi's expansion to the north was the Togashi clan. Much like the Wakumi, they had established a power base - in their city of Kani. Both clans didn't engage directly on the battlefield but tried to resolve things in a diplomatic manner. Where the Wakumi had the advantage of more resources, the Togashi could defend their lands with relative ease. The rough terrain, forests as rivers provided a natural defence against the Wakumi and bolstered the confidence of the Togashi clan. The talks of an alliance were the first drip into the bucket. The Wakumi were willing to enter into an alliance but the Togashi had no desire to trade their wares for a lower price, thus bolstering the Wakumi industry with almost nothing in return. When the Togashi then offered a non-aggression pact, further sealed with arranged marriages, the Wakumi responded with candidates that were of lower nobility or considered too old to bear children. Infuriated by the dealings, the Togashi clan stroke out first as they proclaimed that they had to defend their honour. The various attacks on small rural settlements sparked a war between the two clans in 128 ADS. Managing to drive the attackers back over the river, the Wakumi tried to cross the border in order to deliver a counter-attack. The Togashi clan was, however, more than ready. Ambushing the Wakumi, they managed to wipe out the invading Wakumi and capturing various small nobles. Offering a ransom for the captured nobles, the Togashi received no reply from the Wakumi. For three full years, both clans tried to invade each other lands with no success. Slowly but surely both clans were starting to exhaust their resources but it was the Togashi clan that became the more desperate. The Togashi Attempt While enjoying the advantage of their natural defences, the Togashi didn't have as much manpower as the Wakumi. The continued conflict slowly started to drain the Togashi of levies. Which in turn started to affect their economy. The lack of men in the rural areas caused that the harvests became smaller. Troubled by famine and unrest, the Togashi tried to search for a way to end the conflict. But the Wakumi didn't reply to any diplomatic envoy. Leading to the Togashi clan attempting to invade the Wakumi in 148 ADS. Scoring initial success, the invading Togashi host would soon be defeated by the Wakumi. The latter had hoped for the Togashi to become desperate with the ongoing conflict. As their scouts and spies had informed them, the Wakumi had pulled some troops from the front in order to lure the Togashi into an offensive. After dealing with the Togashi host, the Wakumi would return the favour and invade the Togashi clan lands. Leading to the subjugation of the Togashi clan. The Devils of the North Growing further north, the Wakumi clan enjoyed peace as stability for a long while. The small clans that resided further north were subjugated or made into vassals without any need for conflict. Then in 207 ADS, the Wakumi would prepare for their next expansion northwards. Into the lands of the Cho clan. Preparing for the war, the Wakumi clan launched an invasion into their northern neighbours without any justification. After all, the Wakumi considered the Cho to be mere barbarians and thus no justification was needed. Driving the Cho back to the city of Meidong, the Wakumi waned them already as victors of the conflict. Pillaging the countryside, the Wakumi clan started to take captives as slaves to be sent back to their own lands. Before this could be realised, the Cho started their counter-attack in full force. Lightning fast raids were conducted on the supply lines and the coast of the Wakumi clan. These raids started to plunge deeper into the Wakumi's lands. As a response, the Wakumi started to lay siege to Meidong. For a year, the Wakumi tried to breach and starve the fortress-city but to no avail. Still believing that they could break the Cho at Meidong, the Wakumi would be driven off as a large Cho host relieved the siege. Fleeing back to their own lands, the Wakumi were pursued without any mercy given. Both during night and day, the Wakumi had to fear for ambushes and attacks of the Cho. After the battle of Niri, the defeat of the Wakumi was certain. Peace would take the place for war as the Wakumi licked their wounds. Yet, while defeated the Wakumi weren't yet done with the Cho. Recovering from the war, they were making plans to punish the Cho for the humiliation of defeat. After the battle of Niri, the defeat of the Wakumi was certain. Peace would take the place for war as the Wakumi licked their wounds. Yet, while defeated the Wakumi weren't yet done with the Cho. Recovering from the war, they were making plans to punish the Cho for the humiliation of defeat. Friction started to rise at the borders over time, with both clans attempting to ready for the second conflict. Small border skirmishes broke out between the Wakumi and Cho patrols. Neither side seemed to be willing to involve a large part of their military just yet and thus the second conflict seemed much milder. That all would change until the 7th of August in 257. A large Cho force led by Tashigi Cho crushed through the border defences of the Wakumi. Fazed by this sudden attack, the Wakumi were pushed into the defensive. For a year long, the Wakumi suffered defeats as they were unable to coordinate any capable counter-attack due to the sabotage of the Cho Guards. The Wakumi were forced to sign a peace treaty at Meidong after suffering many defeats at the hand of their adversary. Forced to capitulate large plots of land and paying war reparations didn't just only weaken the Wakumi clan. It strengthened their resolve to get back at the Cho clan. Exiled Preparing for another war in earnest, the Wakumi planned their invasion for more than two decades. In 316 ADS, they launched their invasion. Overwhelming the Cho at the borders, the Wakumi started to make some momentum as they kept pushing deeper into the clan lands of their adversary. Though the Cho clan tried to fight and mobilise a counter-attack, the Wakumi were without any mercy. Striking hard and fast, they forced the Cho into the defensive. A part of the invasion force started to pave a way to the Keep of Dayi. At the city of Kurishina, they were held up as the defenders of the city refused to surrender. For the Wakumi to succeed in laying a successful siege to the Keep of Dayi, they needed the city of Kurishina. Making some progress with the siege, the Wakumi were confronted by a large host of Hon and Sarutobi on horseback. With the sallying out Cho in front and Hon-Sarutobi attack in the back, the Wakumi force at Kurishina were defeated. From that point, the Wakumi started to suffer defeat after defeat. Making way to their own lands, they expected to have some time to prepare for the counter-attack of the Cho clan. However, what followed was an overwhelming might. Facing the wrath of the Cho clan, aided by the Hon and Sarutobi, the Wakumi succumbed. Entire settlements were razed and massacred. At the end of the year of 334 ADS, there wasn't much left of the Wakumi clan. Forced into exile, they would flee southwards to escape the retribution of the Cho clan. Return of the Wakumi some decades, the Wakumi returned to their homeland. Starting to rebuild, they were able to claim some of their former might and prestige. However, they stayed clear away from going too far north again in fear. This policy, eventually, made way for the neutrality that the Tea Country possess this day. When the Great War took place, the Tea country remained neutral and even declined the offer of alliance with the Water country - who had hoped to gain the aid of the Tea country, by promising that they would get their once lost lands as revenge on the Cho clan. Tea's Military The military of the Tea country isn't in any form or way special. Clans and nobility raise levies in times of war where the Wakumi have a standing force, called the Glaives of Wakuma. They do possess a strong navy but use it to keep their waters secured from pirates as for the defence of their own merchants. Demographics Population The population is part of the Taika culture group. Various clans do reside in the Tea country but none are as big or influential as the Wakumi. There does seem to be a large distrust towards Chonobi, which likely has to do with the past conflicts between the Wakumi and Cho clans. Language The main language of the Tea country is Taika. The majority of the populace is unable to write or read. The individuals that are capable of writing and reading come from nobility. Religion There are many ancestral as nature-themed beliefs in the Tea country. No state or major religion has yet taken root in the country. Political Structure At the head of the state is the daimyo of the country. A position that has been held by the Wakumi ever since their return and forming the country. Whereas many another daimyo in other areas of the world have or had quite some power and influence, the daimyo of the Tea country is bound to various laws that restrict his power. An example is that the daimyo has to abdicate when he is found guilty of murder. The Council of Nobility is a political organ that is made up of the leaders of the various clans in the country. The daimyo has to request their approval when raising taxes or levies. Category:Tea Country Category:Countries